thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandria Bennett
Introduction Alexandria Bennett, aka Alex, is confident, bubbly and full of life. She is currently enrolled at ULSA and beginning her degree in Computer Science. She enjoys a wide variety of games, music and books. She also enjoys dancing. Biography Background Alexandria Bennett, better known as Alex is a bright and bubbly 22 year old who currently resides in Los Santos. Alex was born in Phoenix, Arizona on December 13th, 1996 to her father, Maxwell Bennett and her mother Elizabeth Bennett. Alex has a younger brother who is 3 years younger named Malakai Bennett but she calls him Kai. She is close with her father’s parents and her mom’s brother, Grayson Mora. Alex was an amazing student throughout school. She would always get straight A’s and was often a “teacher’s pet”. She has always been very confident in herself and passionate about life and her favorite things. Alex loves all kinds of music, books, movies, games and more. One of her favorite things to do is problem solve like completing puzzles, beating difficult levels on a game, and more. Alex was often bullied for excelling in school but it never affected her the way it does some other people. Alex ended up graduating from high school in 2014 at the age of 18. Family History Maxwell Bennett, Alex’s Father, is a chemist who got his degree from Harvard University in the class of 1992. He was able to quickly land an interview at the Los Alamos National Laboratory over in New Mexico and he worked there for about 3 years. Due to the stress from the job, he decided to slow things down and moved to Arizona and worked at the University of Arizona in their Health Sciences Education department. This is where he met Elizabeth Mora, a woman who was studying to become an English teacher for high school students. The two clicked instantly and started dating in October of 1995. Elizabeth finished her degree the following summer and landed a job over in Phoenix, Arizona as a school teacher. Shortly before graduating, she had learned that she had become pregnant with her first child, who was born on December 13th, 1996 and they named her Alexandria Grace Bennett. Elizabeth also had a brother, Grayson Mora, who is a journalist. Maxwell’s parents were both very fond of their grandchildren and would always want to spoil them and support them in their dreams. In the year 1999, Maxwell and Elizabeth had another child, a son named Malakai Bennett. Malakai, also known as “Kai” to Alex, is extremely intelligent and bright but can be fairly shy. Childhood Growing up, her mother was always very harsh but in a loving way when it came to grades. Her mother just wanted her and her brother Malakai to excel in school. Her father was slightly more laid back. Her father was never home much as he worked late hours at the University of Phoenix. On the weekends, Alex remembers her father having some friends over often to discuss “school plans”, as he used to say. One of the people who came by often was around her age and she got along with him fairly well. He would go out of his way to say “hi” to Alex whenever he came by to talk business with her dad and she appreciated it. This man’s name is ___ _______. Alex did not have many friends growing up but she was pretty close to her brother Kai, they got along extremely well and would love to challenge each other all the time whether it came to 1000 piece puzzles or races up and down the street. She grew up very confident in herself. She is bubbly, happy and excited about learning new things every day. The "Incident" In 2015 after Alex had graduated, Alex accidentally stumbled upon a storage box in her dad’s office space, which was usually locked, and it had some unfamiliar things in the box. Inside the box was two medium sized ziploc bags of some kind of crystalized material that had a foggy white color. The other items in the box were what seemed to be odd materials and a paper that had a “to do list” on it. Before Alex could read any further, her father came into the room and he was drunk and furious. He made Alex get in the car and he drove her around the block to some shed that she thought was abandoned. In this shed, she was shown more chemical supplies and what seemed to be a strange, makeshift station. He drunkenly yelled at her, exclaiming that “she should never have to see this but this is her fault”. He told her that he supplies and helps make methamphetamine to make extra money since her mom doesn’t make much as a teacher. He explained that his friends that come over to talk about “business”, like ___ _______, are people that he delivers supplies to and he gets paid for it. Alex began to have an anxiety attack and started crying, which made her dad more angry. He took a flask with some sort or boiling liquid off the table and threatened to throw it at her if she didn’t stop crying. She crouched down behind a box and used her hands to cover her face while pulling her beanie over her head. Her dad ended up throwing it at her, the chemicals burned her hands severely and the glass had cut her arms quite a bit. Her dad began to realize what he had done and apologized profusely and drove her to the emergency room. They made an alibi as to what happened then they returned home very late at night. The next morning, her mom questioned her about what had happened and Alex had told her everything. Her mom demanded that Alex call the cops as soon as her father gets home from the bar that same night and she did as her mom asked. Her mother, brother and her packed some suitcases and waited for her father to return home. Her father came home and was intoxicated, again. Alex hid in her bathtub and called the police. When they arrived, her father was put in handcuffs instantly and Alex told them everything she knew about what her dad told her the night before and told them the location of the shed. A few hours later, they were kicked out of their house while the SWAT team raided their house and the shed. Alex’s mom became mad at Alex even though her mom ordered her to call the police. Her mom blamed Alex for breaking the family apart. Alex’s mom took Malakai and found a new home while she forced Alex to move out and live on her own. Alex’s grandparents on her father’s side heard the news and paid for Alex’s plane ticket to Los Santos to be closer to them and paid for her to be enrolled in ULSA to further her education and focus on her own life. She has not had any contact with her mother or brother since she left in 2015 other than the court cases Alex flew back to attend to. Alex’s dad was sent to prison but was later transferred to a maximum security prison in Sandy Shores, San Andreas known as Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Alex tries to send her dad letters every now and then but she gets no response. She also heard that ___ _______ also resides in Los Santos now but she has yet to make contact with him and does not know where he is. Present Day Alex moved to Los Santos in 2016 and waited awhile before she began to reach out and start socializing with people. After a year had passed, her grandparents encouraged her to go to ULSA and get a degree so she could start a new life and she agreed. She enrolled herself as a Computer Science Major and is currently taking courses at the school. She has never talked about what happened to a therapist, she would remedy the pain and suppress the memories by using music and video games as her escape. Whenever someone asks her questions about her past, she often impulsively lies and makes something up on the spot so she doesn’t have to explain what really happened. She always wears gloves to hide the scars on her hands as well. Due to her past, she suffers from PTSD from police sirens, aggressive confrontations and people who are extremely intoxicated. She will get anxious and have a possible panic attack. She uses her headphones and turns up the volume very loudly in these situations to avoid having a panic attack. She is currently living in Vinewood near Blazing Tattoo, renting an apartment from Winter Springs and Robbie Nexus. She works at the University of San Andreas, Los Santos as their Student Leadership Representative where she helps plan student lectures and events on campus as well as helping new students enroll. She is slowly trying to make more friends and get her degree in Computer Science. She has made quite a few friends around town but the two she seems to be closest with currently are Adrian Jenkins and Clover Daifate. Facts * Alex has always had an interest in all things science and technology. Her favorite element on the Periodic Table is Xenon, colorless gas, exhibiting a blue glow when placed in an electric field which is used in most bright lights. Her second favorite is Neon. * She has an obsession with always wanting to learn new things. Category:Characters Category:Civilian